


【silm/二梅中心】Mr.Harp Man

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: 我在伦敦认识了一个怪人。
Kudos: 1





	【silm/二梅中心】Mr.Harp Man

**Author's Note:**

> 是二梅在上世纪六十年代末的脑洞，灵感和标题都来自于迪伦的Mr.Tambourine Man  
> 老梗路人“我”视角，“我”是工具人，太久没写了有点生疏，歌词真的不是在水字数

我遇见那个叫Kano的人是刚满十九岁那年，那天我从伦敦卡纳比街的一间酒吧里走出来时，外面正值黄昏。其实这个点出现在酒吧里是比较少有的，但我今天上完课来这里买唱片，剩下的钱还够去喝点酒。

于是我就在街角那儿见到了一个怪人。

他留着一头披到肩上的黑发，身上穿的宽松衬衫、暗纹马甲和喇叭裤跟别的前卫青年也没有什么很大的不同——就是颜色没那么花里胡哨。这一切都很正常，除了他怀里抱着一把竖琴之外。

我有点困惑地停下脚步，但几秒之后我确信自己真的没有喝醉。同时秉承着一种好奇的心态，我改变了回学校宿舍的计划，挪动脚步往那边走近了一些。我有点近视，又没把眼镜揣在身上，靠得近了才看清楚了对方的脸——他看上去就是二十七八岁的模样，相貌完全能称得上是“古典”，气质有种在这个年龄极其不常见的成熟沧桑，年轻的面孔下仿佛住着一个古老的灵魂。

然而更让我觉得惊奇的是，他那样古典的外表，和手上那把对于当下来说显然是个“老古董”的乐器，搭配上入时的穿着和这里满大街的流行象征，却一点格格不入的迹象也没有。过去和现在这两样矛盾的东西，似乎在这位演奏者身上达到了微妙的统一。

他自顾自地坐在路边弹着琴，那是我从未听过的曲子，不同于当下的任何一类音乐。乐声从他的指尖流淌而下，拥有一种魔力，我当时便被吸引住了。偶尔也有行人驻足在一旁，带着赞许与肯定地为他鼓着掌。在这个时候，其实也没有人把他看成一个过时的家伙，在大街上弹奏竖琴本身就是一种艺术行为，倒让人觉得他足够特立独行。

比起普通的乐手，他更像个古代的吟游诗人。我冒出来这么一个想法。

等到一曲终了，那位乐手小心地把竖琴收起来。在我意识到自己的动作时，我已经走向他面前。对方顿了顿手里的动作，抬起头露出一个友善的微笑：

“你好。在你们这个时候竖琴可不太常见了，对不对？”

“可不是吗——但您弹得很好听，说真的。”我眨了眨眼，有点诧异于他的善意和主动。

紧接着我还注意到他脚边还放着另一个体积更大的琴盒。他站起身单手啪地一声把原本坐着的折叠小凳收好，那只手上戴着一只露指手套。仿佛猜到了我准备说的话一样，他又一次比我先开了口：“如果你想问我是否会弹吉他的话，我的回答是‘会’。”

他个子很高，垂下头看向我。他的眼睛是铅灰色的，看似平静温和，实则有无数暗流在下面翻滚，灰烬底下依然掩藏着火星。那确实是一双诗人的眼睛。

那天我们聊得意外投机，后来因为我常来这边买唱片，两人也渐渐成了熟人，也可以勉强算作是朋友。他称自己为Kano，我得知他是这附近好几个酒吧的驻唱，颇受欢迎。除了我之前看见的竖琴和吉他，他还懂得演奏贝斯、西塔琴等等各类乐器，对几乎所有音乐类型、流派都有所涉猎。

还有他的嗓音，简直犹如神赐。假如声音能用颜色来形容，那他的歌声一定是金色的。

毫无疑问，这位Kano是个天才。而从他的创作、谈吐甚至是外表，不难看出他身上藏有很多故事。我听过那么多唱片和歌曲、观看过许多歌手的表演，他绝对是其中最独特的一位。基本上每一位歌手都会有一种固定的、鲜明的风格，但这样的界定在他身上便失去了原有的效力，你永远也无法真正用几个词来概括他——六十年代青睐这种人：天生的艺术家、诗人、歌者。

但我同时曾留意到，Kano在交谈中极少提及自己的过往。我也很敏锐地不会去过问，仅是从他口中模糊地了解他来自一个挺庞大的家族，如今却是独自一人。

事实上，长久以来他似乎都独自一人。虽然收获了众多听众，但他表现得相当低调，褪去台上光环的他很沉静。有一天我半是好奇半是惋惜地问起Kano为什么没有组过乐队，或者出唱片。像他那么有才华的人，一定有不少人争相朝他递出橄榄枝，他应该站到更大的舞台上，而非一直待在逼仄的小酒吧和嘈杂的街头。

“或许我更适合流浪。”Kano只是耸了耸肩，随意在吉他弦上扫了一串音符，“现在这样就很好，我不会在一个地方停留太久，这不符合我的生活习惯。”

他的回答很简单，语气也堪称轻快。只是在昏暗的灯光下，他安静地坐着，一侧垂下的头发遮住了半边脸颊，陡然生出一种莫名的忧伤，这一刻他就显得一点也不属于这里了——尽管我偶尔也会有“他是从另一个世界来的”的想法，但在这时会尤为强烈。

“看来你真的是位吟游诗人。”我忍不住回想起第一次在街角见到对方的场景，“我真羡慕你的生活，你一定去过许多地方，得到了很多美好的回忆。”

Kano笑了起来，是一种温柔但又掺杂着苦涩的笑容。

“只是回忆有时也会成为负累，这是我的体会，希望你这辈子不会明白到其中的道理。”

一个多月之后，Kano果真如同他自己说的那样，准备离开伦敦继续流浪。他走的前一天晚上，我去卡纳比街看他最后一次表演。兴许是一个巧合，我记得他最后时演唱的其中一首歌是鲍勃·迪伦的Mr.Tambourin Man。而我刚认识Kano不久后，看到他就会想到这首歌，本是欢欣潇洒的旋律，歌词却又令人悲伤——

Hey! mr. tambourine man, play a song for me

嘿！铃鼓先生，为我奏一曲

I'm not sleepy and there is no place i'm going to.

我尚未入眠，且无处可归

Hey! mr. tambourine man, play a song for me

嘿！铃鼓先生，为我奏一曲

In the jingle jangle morning i'll come followin' you.

在这铿锵作响的早晨让我与你同去

Though i know that evenin's empire has returned into sand

尽管我知道，黄昏的帝国早已归於尘土

Vanished from my hand

自我的掌心消逝

Left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping.

留下我盲然在此伫立，却了无困意

My weariness amazes me, i'm branded on my feet

我惊奇於自己的倦乏，我的双足俱已烙印

I have no one to meet

此地无人可遇

And the ancient empty street's too dead for dreaming.

古远旷废的街道又过份死寂，不宜梦想。 

然而后来我再也没有见过这位神秘的诗人和歌者，对此我并不意外，我跟他都是彼此对方生活中的一个小插曲。我也不清楚他究竟去向何方，但他大概会永远在世界的某一处，带着他的天赋和忧愁，脚步永不停歇。


End file.
